Reiko Hinomoto vs Rainbow Mika
Rumble Roses and Street Fighter's most famous female wrestlers duke it out in the ring of DEATH! Pre-Interlude In the ScrewAttack! DEATH BATTLE lab Boomstick: Holy hell man! Wiz: What's the problem? Boomstick: Look at this! Boomstick motions towards the nearby table piled high from end-to-end with research papers and DEATH BATTLE ideas. Wiz: So? Boomstick: That's too much! Even for our research team! Wiz: Hmm... Maybe you're right. But, we don't have any extra hands on deck! Boomstick: Why don't we just hire more hosts? Wiz: I doubt anyone wants to work with you. Boomstick: Oh yeah, mister guy with a metal arm? The same goes for you! They begin bickering, making hand motions and increasing in volume. That is, when suddenly a blue portal opens up and someone peers in. The DEATH BATTLE hosts turn to face the newcomer; a young man, with wild yet neat black hair, who seemed to be dressed in a blue, high-necked jacket with orange Dragon patterns running along the arms. ???: Oh, oops. Wrong world. Sorry to both- The young man stops himself when he sees the two hosts blankly staring at him. ???: Hey, you're Wiz and Boomstick right? The hosts look to each other, then face the stranger. Wiz: Uh, yeah? Boomstick: How the hell do you know us? ???: I'm a BIG FAN of DEATH BATTLE! I've been watching your show ever since Kratos vs Spawn! Boomstick: Ugh... Well, thanks. Do you want our autograph or something? Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: What? Wiz: I have a great idea. Wiz pulls his co-host into a huddle and whispers to him his 'plan'. Meanwhile, the stranger has already stepped through the portal and was now looking around with a wide grin on his face. His appearance is more clear cut; he wore dark-blue Denim jeans, blue running and had a Katana sheathed on his brown, leather belt. Wiz and Boomstick break out of the huddle to see the stranger going through the table of research and ideas. Alarmed, they run over to him. ???: Wow. You guys got some really good ideas! Wiz: Well, you can thank our fans for tha- ???: You've also got some really bad ideas too. Like come on. You really want to pit Jotaro Kujo against Yu Narukami? You know that's one-sided right? Boomstick crosses his arm and raises an eyebrow. Boomstick: Oh, so what. You're a DEATH BATTLE critic now? ???: No. I just actually know them. In person. Wiz: Wait, wha- ???: Oh yeah, I should introduce myself. My name's Eigo! Boomstick: Eigo? The hell does that mean? Eigo: It means 'eon' in Japanese! Wiz: Huh. Well, Eigo, I've got a proposition for you. Eigo: Hit me. Not literally, but figuratively. Wiz: Would you like to be a host for DEATH BATTLE? Eigo's eyes beamed up in excitement, he gawked as if he had just been granted the one thing he truly desired in life. Eigo: REALLY!? DO YOU MEAN IT?! Boomstick: Yup! Eigo: THANKS GUYS! Boomstick: Wait, Wiz. There's just one problem. Won't he need a co-host? Wiz: Oh, right. Good point. And we can't have Jocelyn becoming a host, otherwise she'll never shut up about it. Eigo: You guys should be a lot nicer to her, you know. Wiz and Boomstick simply laugh in response. Boomstick: Oh, that's funny kid. Eigo: I'm 22. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyways, we need a co-host. Eigo: Oh, I've got an idea! Before the DEATH BATTLE hosts could reply, Eigo ran over to the blue portal and immersed himself into it. Wiz and Boomstick step up to the portal; they could hear voices coming from within, one belonged to Eigo and the other sounded like a joyful and cheery young woman's. ???: Really?! Do you mean it?! Eigo: Heck yeah! Now, come on! Let's go! A moment afterwards, Eigo emerged out of the portal, followed by a new person. It was a maroon-red skinned young woman with dimly-glowing teal-blue eyes and dark-red hair, tied and suspended in the air in a pony-tail and with two bangs hanging by both sides of her eyes. She wore a silky, white Kimono that was tied at the waist by a sash and a thin rope, coloured the same as her skin and eyes respectively, along with brown, eastern-style, leather gauntlets.. She wore black pants that were brought up by brown, ninja boots that ended at her knees. The left half of her Kimono was hung down, revealing more of her outlandishly-coloured skin as well as black bandages that wrapped around her upper torso, acting like a makeshift bra. Her neck and collar glowed a more radiant teal-blue and an equally-coloured thin line ran down her torso and ended at her waist area. The newcomer also had a Katana sheathed by her side and it hung down from her waist, held firm by the maroon-red sash. Boomstick: Who the hell?! Boomstick brought up the shotgun attached to his leg and aimed at the newcomer. The young woman rose an eyebrow at this. Boomstick: Begone, spawn of the devil! Wiz: Boomstick no! Too late, the host had fired his leg gun. However, faster than they could register, the shotgun pellets were cut out of the air by swift sword slashes. By the time, Wiz and Boomstick had realized what happened, Eigo and the newcomer were sheathing their Katanas: Eigo: That was rude. ???: You're telling me, lil' bro. The young woman pulled Eigo in and gave him a pat on the head. Wiz: Hold on... 'lil' bro?' How are you two related? ???: It's a long story, Wiz. I should introduce myself. My name is Kurai! Boomstick: Kurai? What does that mean? Kurai: Yeah! It means 'dark woman' in Oni and Japanese. Wiz: Oni? You're a Demon? Kurai: Mhm! And don't worry, I won't suck, feed and/or steal your soul. Boomstick: An Oni woman? How about a date then eh? Eigo instinctually steps in front of Kurai, his hand wandering to the handle of his Katana and a serious look on his face. Eigo: Not a chance. Boomstick: Ookay then... I'm gonna assume that Kurai there is gonna be your co-host? The 'siblings' nodded. Wiz: Alright, perfect! Did Eigo explain everything to you? Kurai: Yup! By the way, you guys should really pick better opponents for Jotaro and Yu. Wiz threw his hands up in expaseration. Wiz: Yeah, yeah fine. Now... Our newest hosts... Welcome to DEATH BATTLE! Here's your first episode! The Interlude (Plays Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme) Eigo: Hello there, internet! Kurai: Because Wiz, Boomstick and the research team have stacks of DEATH BATTLE research and suggestions to go through, we've been asked to be new hosts for this fantastic show! Eigo: Don't worry, they will return, just not today. Kurai: A good thing too, especially since today's DEATH BATTLE features two ladies of the wrestling ring! Eigo: With outfits that leave less to the imagination and techniques that expose their naturally-born 'assets', female wrestlers are a staple when it comes to fighting games and TV entertainment! Kurai: Such as Reiko Hinomoto! Rumble Roses' Zero Fighter! Eigo: And Rainbow Mika! Street Fighter's performance-fueled grappler! Kurai: I'm Kurai! Eigo: And I'm Eigo, and it's job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE!!! Reiko Hinomoto (Play Track 1) Eigo: Born in Yokohama, Reiko Hinomoto would grow up under the care of a loving mother and older sister. Her mother, in particular, was the legendary wrestler 'Kamikaze Rose' and, under her eye, Reiko would train in martial arts. Kurai: Here's where the superhero similarity comes in. During a country-wide tour, 'Kamikaze Rose' would die in the ring under mysterious and suspicious circumstances when Reiko was only nine years of age. Five years later, Fujiko Hinomoto, Reiko's older sister, set out to discover why their mother had died; only to go missing herself! Leaving the then 14 year old Reiko completely on her own. Eigo: That's quite unfortunate, I feel bad for her. Kurai: We can both agree on that! Anyways, with her older sister gone and her mother dead, Reiko would go on to spend the next 5 years of her life building a reputation as a fighter as well as working part-time as a 'Race Queen'. Bio: Name: Reiko Hinomoto, alter-ego/Heel-alignment is known as Rowdy Reiko Birthplace: Yokohama, Japan Age: 19 Height: 5'7" (170 CM) Weight: 114 Ibs (52 KG) Measurements (bust, waist and hips): 34"-26"-33" (86-66-84 CM) Worked part-time as a 'Race Queen' Eigo: What's a 'Race Queen'? Kurai: From what I heard, 'Race Queens' are models who do photo-opts with fancy cars. '' Eigo: Well, now, I'm really glad that Boomstick isn't here then, otherwise he'd be motorboating Reiko's pictures. Moving on, on one day, Reiko found an advertisement promoting the famous fighting tournament; The Rumble Roses Championship! She signed up, with the hopes of mimicking her mother's success as well as searching for more clues that would lead to the whereabouts of Fujiko. ''Kurai: Becoming friends with fellow competitors Dixie Clements and Makoto Aihara, Reiko would brawl in the tournament with crowds cheering her name and friends that she could count on. Eigo: Despite her rather slim and lean, yet built figure, Reiko is no slouch on the ring, balancing the martial arts skills that her deceased mother taught her as well as some traditional wrestling techniques to make for a speedy and agile fighter with a ton of power to boot! Move-list: Various submission holds and limb-locks Traditional wrestling moves such as chokeholds and slams Martial Arts (Most likely MMA) Killer Move: Sunrise Suplex Lethal Move(s): Angel Dive and Angel Dive Extreme '' ''Humiliation Move(s): Lock Type Zero and Romero Dragon Sleeper Kurai: Her fighting-style focuses on fast and agile strikes and throws and are quite interchangeable on the fly. She has a long reach, allowing for hit-and-run techniques should they become a necessity. Eigo: And because she's a ring-warrior, Reiko can utilize the ropes and turnbuckles for hard-hitting aerial attacks and or creative grapples. Some of which includes her Lethal Move, the Angel Dive! Where she jumps into the air, flips twice and then lands on her stomach on her opponent! There's also the Angel Dive Extreme, where she flips four times, instead of two, tucks in and then lands on her opponent with her stomach, untucking herself at the last second. Kurai: Her Killer Move, the Sunrise Suplex, is a powerful back-throw that can lead to a pin-fall. She has other throws and grapples as well, such as the DDT, Abdominal Stretch and Rib Breaker and so on and so on. Eigo: Reiko has a ton of traditional submission moves, ranging from leg-locks, arm-locks and even knee-bars! She can fake out opponents by flipping over them mid-stride or catch them off-guard with a well-placed close-line and/or dropkick. Kurai: With her training, countless techniques and determination, Reiko participated in the Rumble Roses Championship... and won! (Play Track 2) Feats: Won the first Rumble Roses Championship Defeated many other participants like Anesthesia, Dixie Clements and Candy Cane Won a Mud-Match against Aisha Defeated Black Belt Demon, who was really a corrupted Makoto Aihara. Bested her corrupted sister, Evil Rose Defeated Lady X, a cybernetic fighter, and it's more powerful form, Lady X Substance in one match Eigo: By defeating contestant after contestant, Reiko climbed up the exhibition ladder and eventually confronted her own corrupted sister; the malicious and infamous Evil Rose. In an intense match, Reiko bested her older sister, despite the latter's superhuman strength and agility. Afterwards Anesthesia, the one behind Fujiko's kidnapping and corruption, interrupted their reunion on the ring and gave Reiko one final test. Wow lady. Can't you give the poor girl a break? She's only 19! Kurai: You know how villains like her operate, lil' bro. Anyways, Anesthesia presented Reiko with her most dangerous opponent yet: The half-cyborg warrior, Lady X! And you know what the messed up part is? Eigo: What? Kurai: Lady X actually contains 'Kamikaze Rose's' own DNA! Eigo: Wait, what?! Kurai: That's right! All actuality aside, Reiko was fighting her own mother! Talk about a family reunion gone south and into a volcano. Eigo: Jeezus, I did not know that! Well, even if Lady X was a cyborg and had a second, more powerful form in the form of Lady X Substance, Reiko defeated Lady X so badly, that it malfunctioned and crashed. And keep in mind, Lady X can spin her own body and is made of steel and electrical components! Hey, sis, mind doing the math? Kurai: Sure thing! An average human body's weight is around 80.7 KG or 180.62 pounds. Steel is around 7850 KG or 489.8 pounds per cubic foot. Even if Lady X's body was only half-steel and half-flesh, she easily weighs around 708 KGs! And considering that Reiko managed to lift and throw her down with a German Suplex, this makes her victory over Lady X even more ridiculous! (Play Final Track for Reiko Hinomoto) Eigo: However, even if she was able to win the Rumble Roses Championship, Reiko still has some glaring weaknesses that a keen-eyed opponent can use against her. Weaknesses: Prefers to win via pin-fall Only average pain threshold and stamina Honourable, but it can backfire on her Angered by insults, especially if they're directed towards her dead mother Does not do well against submission holds and cheap tricks Eigo: The most prominent is her tendency to win via pin-fall, which can take a long time and, unfortunately for the Zero Fighter, she does NOT '''do well in the long run, given her slim frame and average stamina. ''Kurai: Also, Reiko is an honourable fighter, which is good for making friendships, but bad on the ring for obvious reasons. Add to that the fact that dirty tactics and critical submission holds can easily wear her down and it's a wonder why she signed up for a '''WRESTLING tournament, let alone win it.'' Eigo: But despite these faults, Reiko Hinomoto will fight to the bitter end, all in the name of her career and her deceased mother! Reiko: Mom, if you're up there listening... I've come all this way to debut in the country where you died wrestling. I haven't heard from sis... since she told me she was coming here... to enter the Rumble Rose. Maybe I'll find out what happened to her when I enter the tournament. Mom... I'll become the greatest wrestler the world has ever seen, and make you proud! If you're listening, watch over me... And sis. Rainbow Mika (Play Track 1) Eigo: The Street Fighter cast is full of a variety of characters- Kurai: You mean clones of Ryu? Eigo: If look past those guys, then you'll probably see the larger variety of the cast- Kurai: From what I've seen from tournaments, the internet and this show, it's all of those Ryu clones. Eigo: (Groan)... Fine, there's a lot of Ryu clones. Can we move on? Kurai: Sure! Putting aside the legendary Chun-Li and the Delta Red member Cammy White, there stands proud the only known female wrestler in this repetitive universe: Rainbow Mika! Bio: Name: Nanakawa Mika AKA 'Rainbow Mika' Birthplace: Japan (unspecified) Age: Not known, most like around 17-19 years of age Height: 5'6" (168 CM) Weight: 154 Ibs (70 KG) Measurements (bust, waist and hips): 38"-28"-36" (97-72-93 CM) An enormous fan of Zangief Eigo: When Nanakawa Mika graduated from her junior high, she had plans to begin her career as a world-famous wrestler. Under the tutelage of the monstrous Youko Harmageddon, 'Rainbow Mika' would come to the spotlight after a many-year long training period. Kurai: She came up with, in her opinion, the perfect marketing method for promoting herself. She would travel around the world and square off against the most prominent fighters of her time in random encounters. Like Pokemon, but with less Dialga and Blaziken and more wrestling moves and drop-kicks. Eigo: I miss my Pokemon Platinum... Kurai: That was like 2 years ago! Eigo: I still miss it. Kurai: Anyways, it wouldn't take long for the flashy R.Mika to meet her long-adored idol; the Russian behemoth known as Zangief! '' Eigo: Is he on drugs? ''Kurai: No, those muscles just stem from his daily training of wrestling the bears in his home country. Eigo: He's like the Street Fighter equivalent of Chris Redfield. Kurai: Believe what you may, dear brother, but we have to stay on track here. Eigo: Right! Rainbow Mika is, at her core, a wrestler and as such utilizes a move-set full of grappling moves and strong strikes. Fortunately for her and anyone who pro-plays her, Rainbow Mika breaks the norm of the 'slow, yet powerful grappler' by being quite fast and agile. Move-set: Rainbow Typhoon Brimstone Wingless Airplane Flying Peach Shooting Peach (Faster version of Flying Peach) Rainbow Hip Rush Plenty of other traditional wrestling techniques such as suplexes, grapples and limb-locks Has a knack for using her own butt in battle, as well as throwing her opponents to the ropes to extend her combos or for an opener Has a partner to call out on when needed [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqC8tAH7UT4 (Shortcut for her special move-list)] Critical Art: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2y3rBa-AhiE Peach Assault] Kurai: Rainbow Mika is very much your traditional wrestler, but with a few kinks and modifications to separate it from other wrestlers. Her fleet movement allows her to get a grapple or slam on an opponent quickly and effectively before they could even track her. Eigo: Even though she's several pounds lighter than most wrestlers, Mika's holds and techniques are just as effective. She also likes using her own pair of back-cheeks in fights, catching opponents off-guard with this, unusual form of aggression. Her Shooting Peach and Flying Peach are the perfect examples of this, with the former peach faster, but weaker, and the latter peach being a tad bit slower on startup, but striking harder. Kurai: She also has a tag partner; Yamato Nadeshiko! Eigo: Isn't it against DEATH BATTLE rules for there to be outside help? Kurai: Correct! Which is why we won't be featuring Mika's V-Trigger since it's literally just calling Yamato in to double-team the enemy with aerial attacks. However, we will permit for her to help out at less, unfair opportunities; such as when Mika's opponent is thrown into her Critical Art: The Peach Assault! Eigo: Well that's quite lewd for a super move. The Peach Assault is, to summarize it up, pretty much just a double-asswich to the face as both Yamato and Mika double-team her opponent with their buttocks after a throw to the air. Kurai: And like every wrestler ever, Mika will throw adversaries to the ropes; allowing them to bounce back to Mika to receive a hard attack or another string of strikes. '' Eigo: With this bright and colourful move-set, Rainbow Mika would participate in the ever-so present and highly acclaimed fighting event: The World Warrior Tournament! There she would fight the likes of the electrical Blanka, the famous Chun-Li and, yes... all of those Ryu clones. Except Akuma. For obvious reasons. ''Kurai: She would even get to spar with her idol! And while she'd lost to Zangief after one of his Final Atomic Busters, she didn't hold any hostiles feelings towards the Russian representative, only respect and adoration. As well as, what she calls, 'Muscle Spirit'. (Play Track 2) Feats: Participated in the World Warrior Tournament Has beaten Birdie in a fight Has fought plenty of other Street Fighters, such as Ryu and Alex to name a couple Only tied in a tag-team match with Zangief against Alex and Laura due to the awakening of the Black Moons Unclear conclusion in a fight against Karin and Laura, although it's implied that Mika won both matches Sponsored by Karin Can throw heavier opponents, such as Zangief and Birdie with ease Held her own against a bear. A FREAKING BEAR! Eigo: Whatever 'Muscle Spirit' is, Mika is like a gleaming beacon of it, and it definitely boosts her confidence in battle! She's taken on the fat thug Birdie and came out victorious! Kurai: R.Mika was also skilled enough to become the pro-class wrestler she's always dreamt of becoming! Even getting a sponsor in the form of the British, and very rich, gal: Karin Kanzuki! Her strength can also throw heavier opponents with fairly decent ease! Eigo: And being a participant in the World Warrior Tournament solidifies that she's no ordinary joe. Being able to keep up with the best and come out relatively unscathed, even if it means losing. Her techniques can be quite unpredictable and can puzzle an opponent to no end. Heck, she's even fought a bear! A freaking bear! Kurai: Considering that it was Zangief who first tangled with the bear, it was most likely an Ussuri Brown Bear, whom can weigh around 1500 pounds! However, this is where we delve into the faults of Mika. (Play Final Track for Rainbow Mika) Weaknesses: Very flashy and loves to hype up the crowd. This can be exploited during matches Lost to Zangief and Balrog Did not beat the bear If missed, her own techniques can leave her open for a counterattack Muscle Spirit' seems to be the only thing driving her forward'' ''Losses can lead to a lack in confidence, which in-turn can lead to lack of fighting drive and 'Muscle Spirit Suffers from being a side-character in a story (no added feats during the 'A Shadow Falls' story) Kurai: Mika was unable to win over the bear, requiring Zangief to intervene and defeat the bear himself. In all honesty, that was probably for the best considering that she would've died fighting the animal. And remember that loss to Zangief? Eigo: Well, she felt that she was lacking in 'Muscle Spirit' after that bout, though she cheered up after some encouraging words from her idol. In fact, this 'Muscle Spirit' appears to be the only thing motivating her to fight and if it drains mid-fight, her drive to fight goes down along with it. Outside the ring, this is the only thing she really speaks of to other people, much to their annoyance. Kurai: In 'A Shadow Falls', both Mika and the ninja Ibuki lost a battle to the cheap boxer Balrog. Much of her losses can stem from the fact that her own techniques can leave her defenceless if they miss their mark. Plus, she's not as experienced as other fighters in the Street Fighter universe, at least when you compare her to the likes of Ryu and Sagat, who have been at the ring for many years while Mika could still be considered fresh blood. Eigo: She's also prone to cheering the crowd up mid-fight, though the effect it has on the fight can be both positive and/or negative. Kurai: Yet, despite these faults, Rainbow Mika continues to impress! And from the looks of it, it doesn't look like her 'Muscle Spirit' will vanish completely anytime soon! R.Mika: The superstar of the ring... That's what I wanna be! Pre-Battle (Plays Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme again) Eigo: Alright, the combatants are set, so let's end this debate once and for all- Someone suddenly knocks the recording booth door open, catching our new hosts off-guard. Kurai: Who-'' ???: Guys! What the hell are you doing in here? The intruder is dressed in a dark cloak with equally dark clothing to match. From behind it's hood and mask, a pair of glowing blue eyes are seen. Eigo: Maxwell? How and what the heck are you doing here? Maxwell: Well, '''SOMEONE' needed to grab you guys for reinforcements! Our home is currently under attack and-what's that? The cloaked man points to the scripts and microphones. Kurai: Yeah, we're in the middle of recording a DEATH BATTLE right now. Then you stepped in and-'' Maxwell: A DEATH BATTLE? Wait, so you guys are hosts for the show now? The 'siblings' nod simultaneously. Maxwell slams the door shut behind him, pulls up a chair and sits in between the hosts. Maxwell: Alright, well, I'm sure that the others can take care of home-base then. Continue. Eigo: Okay! Let's end this debate once and for all! ''Kurai: It's time for a DEATH BATTTLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! The BATTLE!!!!! In the locker room of an arena Reiko is seen tying her boots on. It's been awhile since the last fighting tournament she participated in, but her skills and talent haven't in the least bit gotten rusty. A knock on the door garnered her attention, though she tied the last knot before answering. Reiko: Who is it? ???: I think you know who it is. Reiko smiled, got up and opened the door. Standing in the hallway was her older sister, Fujiko, with a basket in her hands. Fujiko: Hey sis! Look, someone sent this for you. She handed her younger sibling the basket; inside was a boatload of goodies, ranging from chocolate to pink notes stating their affection for the Rumble Roses champion. A white note amidst the pile caught Reiko's eye; she proceeded to pick said note and have a read. Written on it was very scrappy handwriting, though Reiko maanged to understand the words. To Reiko Hinomoto Hey ya! It's me, your opponent for tonight, Rainbow Mika! I just wanted to send you this letter and say that, IT'S ON SISTA. From R.Mika Fujiko: What'd say? Reiko: Here. She handed her sister the letter. After a brief read, she laughed a bit. Fujiko: She's, pumped up, to say the least. Reiko: Well, I can agree on that. Well, anyways, I'd better get going! I don't want to keep this 'Rainbow Mika' waiting for too long. Fujiko: Alright, good luck! Reiko dashed off, waving back at her sister until she turned the corner into the hallway leading to the arena. In the other locker room R.Mika: You think she'll get intimidated? Yamato: I dunno. Maybe? Yamato shrugged as Rainbow Mika tugged on her gloves. She got up from the bench and hopped up a few times, hyping herself up. Yamato: You got this! You're gonna win! You're gonna take that title away from her! R.Mika: From what I heard, this Reiko has a lot of talent! Yamato: Well, she didn't become champion of an entire tournament due to luck. R.Mika: Well, guess what? I'mma become a superstar tonight! I'mma take that title away from her! Yamato: Yeah! R.Mika: YEAH!!!!! Pumped and ready, Rainbow Mika ran out of the locker room, closely followed by her tag partner. As bother Reiko and Mika neared the end of their halls, the roar of the crowd gradually increased in volume, reaching it's utmost limit once both fighters emerged out into the presence of the dazzling spotlights from above. The audience was divided, with half cheering for Reiko and the other half gleefully yelling Mika's name. They neared the ring where a woman in black dress stood tall with a microphone in hand. Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the stars of tonight's show! Reiko rushed forward down the ramp and swiftly passed through the ring ropes with a lunge, standing up and waving at the deafening crowd. R.Mika, upon seeing this, ran down the ramp and performed a high-flying jump onto the ring, landing feet down and causing a slight tremble throughout the wrestling ring, as well as awing the crowd. Her fans cheered much more boisterously. Ring Announcer: Hailing from the Rumble Roses, it's very own champion: Reiko Hinomoto! Reiko's fans chanted her name vigorously as the young champion waved in response to her introduction. Ring Announcer: And from the legendary World Warrior, the avatar of 'Muscle Spirit': Rainbow Mika! Now it was the Rainbow Mika fans' turn to cheer; powerful was their uproar that it could heard resounding all around the streets surroundings the arena. Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen , LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The crowd, whether cheering for Reiko or Mika, burst out into a ravenous roar for fists, the collective sound causing the arena to vibrate. The ring announcer exited the ring and sat down beside a commentator's box with the microphone still in her hands, as Reiko and Rainbow Mika entered their fighting stances. Reiko: Hey, good luck! R.Mika: You too! Now prepare yourself! Ring Announcer: This battle is about to explode! Let's rock! Round One! Reiko made the first move, charging in and throwing her fists out. Mika put up her arms and shielded herself from Reiko's first assault. Mika parried a punch and low-kicked Reiko, loosening her balance; Mika jabbed her twice in teh face before chopping her in the neck and kicking her in the stomach, forcing Reiko back a bit. Mika charged and launched herself, butt-first, at Reiko, but the Zero Fighter sidestepped and Mika landed onto the ring, causing a slight tremble. Just as Reiko hopped into the air with a drop-kick, Mika rolled out of the way and got up to Reiko's right. She brought her boot up and kicked Reiko down as dropped back down onto the ground from her unsuccessful attack, though she quickly recovered. R.Mika: Had enough? Reiko: Don't get cocky! Reiko lunged forward and managed to confound Mika with her swift movement, evading her eyes long enough to wrap her arms around Mika's throat in a choke-hold. Gasping for air, Mika elbowed Reiko in the side in an attempt to ward her away. However, with each strike, Reiko only tightened her hold. Reiko: Give! R.Mika: Never! She grabbed ahold of Reiko's thighs and, despite her decreasing tanks of oxygen, managed to pull her off of her feet. Performing a knee-drop, Mika winded Reiko; she then forcefully pulled her up and turned her around. Mika kneed Reiko in the spine before clapping both her hands on both sides of Reiko's head, causing the Zero Fighter's hearing to go into a buzzing disarray. R.Mika: Gotcha! Mika then seized Reiko by the waist and lifted her off the ground, slamming her onto her back while compressing her belly with her arms. Mika hopped away as Reiko stumbled up; she shook off the buzzing in her ears before charging at Mika, who brought her arms up to block again. However, Reiko had a very different idea in mind; she spun around Mika, disorienting her. She wrapped her arms around Mika's waist and slammed her down backwards. She didn't stop there, picking up Mika and slamming her down backwards again before letting go. Hastily moving down, Reiko picked up Mika's leg and rose it high into the air, a referee flashed to the side and began counting up. Ref: 1!!! 2!!! As he would speak the magical number that rewards a win, Mika brought up her other foot and bashed Reiko in the back of the head, forcing her to pace away. R.Mika: Hey, you're good! Reiko: Thanks! Now, focus! R.Mika: Gotcha! They charged and clash fists; Mika reacted faster by hunching down and chopping Reiko in the stomach and then kicking her in the shins before facing back and launching herself butt-first. R.Mika: Flying Peach!!! Her rear-end smacked in Reiko's face, pushing her back as well as dazing her. Rainbow Mika kipped-up after landing and tackled Reiko to the ground. Moving quickly, she clutched Reiko's left leg and began twisting her ankle. With a cry of pain, Reiko countered by attacking Mika's feet with swift punches, rudely coercing her to drop the hold and move away. Reiko flipped up and blocked another punch from Mika. She bolted to the side and rose her knee into Mika's stomach, winding her. She followed up with two punches to the face and a boot to the chest, forcing Mika against the ropes. She lunged forward with chop, but Mika leaned back on the ropes and propelled herself forward with a closeline, countering Reiko's attack. Reiko landed on her head, dazing her once more. Mika dove down and elbowed her in the chest, raising her hand and backhanding Reiko across the face. She pulled her up, punched her twice in the gut, then spin-kicked her away; Mika hopped back before front-flipping forward, grabbing Reiko's neck with her airborne thighs and slamming her down as she flipped over her. She gave Reiko some room to recover, going for a drop-kick once she staggered up. Reiko shook the pain off quickly and sidestepped, embracing Mika as she flew past and hurling her to the ground; she got on top and began wailing on Mika with a series of hard punches, brought to a halt when Mika kicked her feet out and forced Reiko to stumble forward. Mika kipped-up and landed a solid kick to the back of the head; she charged forward and put Reiko in a tight head-lock, pointing to the crowd with one hand and holding Reiko down with the other. She bolted forward and hopped up, slamming Reiko down with a wicked DDT. She rolled Reiko over and lifted her leg up, the referee running to her side and smacking the ring with his hands. Ref: 1! Reiko: (I gotta get up!) Ref: 2! Reiko shrugged Mika off, who grunted in disappointment; the Zero Fighter rolled away and got up, Mika closing in for the kill. She ducked underneath a punch and blocked a low-kick, countering with a hard-chop to the neck and roundhouse-kick to the chest. Ring Announcer: 1 MINUTE LEFT! Reiko elbowed Mika away, and glanced to the buzzer board on the announcer's table off the ring where the numbers 1:00 were displayed in red text. She turned back to her opponent, rushing forward and closelining Mika down. She got onto a nearby turnbuckle, getting roaring cheers from her fans as she did so. Reiko: Angel Dive! She vaulted into the air, flipping twice and buckling down on the downed Mika, pulling her leg up as the referee counted up to 3. However, Mika punched her away, stood up, then shoulder-charged against Reiko. Reiko fought back, elbowing Mika in the stomach and followed up with an uppercut; but Mika parried and uppercutted the Zero Fighter into the air, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Reiko before sending her down to the ring. Crowd: 5! Reiko leaped out of the way as Mika dropped down knee-first. Crowd: 4! Reiko double-kicked Mika, then brought her down with a well-aimed tackle. Crowd: 3! She attempted another pinfall, but Mika shoved her off. Crowd 2! They backed away from each other, staring one another down as the crowd and buzzer board all screamed 1, then 0, filling the stadium with another quaking uproar. Ring Announcer: Round 1, finished! Fighters, ready up for Round 2! Round Two! Both Reiko and Mika sat on stools on opposite sides of the ring, being rubbed by towels and doused in water by their respective partners, Fujiko and Yamato. Yamato: She's tough! Fujiko: She's quite formidable. Reiko: I know! I'm getting pumped! R.Mika: But, she's also putting up a better fight than anyone we've fought so far in our careers! Yamato: True! Ring Announcer: Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we will be decreasing the time limit to make this more interesting! Now, combatants, prepare to RUMBLEEEEE!!! Fujiko: Good luck, sis! (pats her sister on the back and pulls the stool away as Reiko stands up and walks over to the center of the ring) Yamato: Get her good! (pulls stool away and points a thumb ups as Mika comes close to her opponent.) Ring Announcer (off the ring): FIGHT!!! Mika immediately grabbed Reiko by the hair and yanked her down, smashing her face down on the ring; Reiko retaliated by sweeping Mika off her feet with a karate chop, then got up and mounted her, constricting the Street Fighter's head in a head-lock and punching the crap out of her. Mika, enduring the assault, quickly got up and trapped Reiko in a bearhug. Reiko: (Crap! I-I gotta make her let go!) R.Mika: (Must keep this up!) Reiko pounded on Mika, drastically pressuring her to loosen her grip with each head-strike. Mika did let go, but she headbutted Reiko first, then punched her away. She rushed in and chopped at Reiko twice, then drove her knee into Reiko's stomach, causing her to exhale wind; she took Reiko down, grasping both her legs with her arms. R.Mika: Gotcha! Rainbow Typhoon! She spun around while still holding Reiko's legs, building up enough momentum to toss the Zero Fighter to a turnbuckle; Reiko winced at having her back slam against the cushioned post, and she stumbled up right as Mika closed in on her and close-lined her down. Mika went down and lifted Reiko's leg, but Reiko pushed her off and kicked her by the back of her ankles, tripping her. Reiko got onto Mika and punched the back of her head multiple times; she got off, seizing Mika's left leg and forcing Mika onto her back with it; Reiko rose a finger to the air and her fans cheered. A moment later and she had Mika under the weight of a Figure Four Leg-Lock. Reiko pushed herself up and down with her hands, making her opponent's legs hurt even more. R.Mika: Ahh!!! Yamato: You got this, don't submit! Hard to accomplish when your legs felt as though they being twisted together, which wasn't far off, considering how painful it felt for Rainbow Mika; through 'Muscle Spirit' and some well-placed punches, Mika forced Reiko off, rolling away and standing up, though her legs were wobbly from the leg-lock. Reiko took the opportunity and pummeled Mika with two thrust kicks to the stomach and an uppercut that pushed her all the way to a turnbuckle. Reiko knocked Mika dizzy with a chop to the temple, then got onto the turnbuckle's post, and hoisted Mika up. She turned both Mika and herself around, before flinging herself off the post and slamming Mika head-first onto the ring. Still not done, Reiko pulled Mika up and wrapped one hand around her waist. Reiko: Sunrise Suplex! She lifted Mika off the ground, then slammed her back down. though she didn't let go and opted to grip Mika's right arm with one of her hands. The referee ran to their side and stomped on the ring as the pinfall counted up to 3. Mika: (This... was unexpected.) Rainbow Mika freed her hand, thus freeing her of the pin as the referee commanded Reiko to halt herself; following her honour, Reiko obliged and let go, distancing herself from Mika. The Street Fighter recovered and ran forward, Reiko hurled a punch, but Mika leaned back to dodge, then kicked Reiko in the stomach; she strangled her and fell down, the impact of their fall applied to Reiko's neck. Afterwards, Mika dove down on Reiko with a body press, followed by a pinfall. Reiko shoved Mika off and got up, rubbing her neck and staring down her opponent. Reiko: (What a move...! I better keep pace around her, otherwise she'll land another surprise attack on me!) R.Mika: (She can stand up after that?! Alright, time to up up the ante! But first...) She turned to face her side of the crowd and motioned for them to make noise, to which they replied with a deafening roar of approval. Meanwhile, Reiko just stood confused, scratching her head as she waited for her opponent's next move. A moment later and the fighters had clashed fists once again. Mika dodged a chop and wrapped her beefy arms around Reiko's neck once more, crushing it in a vice grip. Reiko gasped for air, and removed Mika by socking her in the sides. Reiko roundhouse-kicked Mika to the ring, falling on top of her right leg, then grasping it in a kneebar, to which Mika screamed out in agony. Looking over to the Ring Announcer's table, Mika saw that the round's time was flashing to a close. R.Mika: I-I have to... counterattack! With her free leg, Mika kicked Reiko in the face, knocking her away. She kipped-up and elbowed Reiko, then punched her twice in the chest; with her Brimstone technique, Mika picked up and slammed Reiko down onto her back, though it wasn't as powerful as it would be due to her draining stamina. She did send Reiko down with a hardy Lariat, before giving the Zero Fighter a taste of her own medicine by flipping her onto her back, and holding her legs up in a Boston Crab. Reiko: Argh...! This hurts so much! R.Mika: It's called payback, sista! Now submit! Reiko: Never! Although she didn't to surrender, the presence of the referee turned her opinion into a problematic dilemma; faced with very few options, Reiko desperately crawled to the ropes, made even harder when Mika pulled her legs up more, giving a profuse image of a woman almost shaped like a U. Despite this, Reiko managed to reach and hold onto the ropes, the referee whistled and Mika had to let go, leaving Reiko exhausted, right as the countdown timer flashed to 0 and the crowd stirred up in another uproar. Ring Announcer: Round 2 is now done! Is everyone ready for the final round?! The crowd could only respond in an excited applause paired with an equally-sanguine orchestra of cheers. The Final Round! Fujiko: You okay, sis? Reiko: i'm good... she's more durable than I thought! Fujiko: Then focus on her limbs and joints, rather than her as a whole. It should wear her down more easily for you to snag a pin-fall! Reiko: Right... Yamato: We need to finish her off quickly! R.Mika: Agreed! One Peach Assault coming right up! On my signal, we'll do it, alright? Yamato: Yeah! Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, this final round will go until one of the fighters is KO'ed or submits! Hold onto your seats, fans and spectators, and let's get ready to RUMBLEEEEEEE!!! Fujiko: Good luck! Yamato: Get her good! Reiko and Mika approached the ring's centre, their fists put up in defensive stances. Ring Announcer: FIGHT! Mika hopped up and drop-kicked Reiko down, rolling forward and punching Reiko back down when she attempted to get up. She dragged Reiko to her feet and turned her around for a chokehold. Reiko: (choking noises). R.Mika: Submit! Reiko replied with a headbutt, then she elbowed Mika in the gut and back-knuckled her away. Mika parried a roundhouse-kick and attacked with a Flying Peach, before super-canceling into a Rainbow Hip Rush, backhanding Reiko several times and following up with a spinning kick and another Fly Peach to the face. Mika went for the pinball, but Reiko kicked her away, then chopped at Mika's ankles, knocking her flat onto the ring. The Zero Fighter pounced on the Street Fighter, pummelling her with a series of fists, making Mika see stars in her vision. Reiko turned her onto her back and mounted Mika, positioning her ankles around her own and grabbing onto Mika's wrists before pulling her back and laying onto her back. With Mika trapped in a Romero Special, Reiko held the hold to soften her opponent's integrity, then let go of her wrists and reeled her in for a sleeper-hold. However, that was her mistake, as at first chance, Mika pushed herself off the submission and tumbled away. She could feel her spine aching from the hold, causing her to be proceed with caution. Reiko rushed ahead and swung her fist, Mika ducked under and rose up with a headbutt that sent Reiko into the air. Mika punched her in the face twice, then drop-kicked her down. Landing with a running start, she grabbed the recovering Reiko by the head and slammed her down with a DDT; she placed Reiko in her own Figure Four Leglock as a means of reprisal, even rocking her body up and down to increase the pressure. R.Mika: Karmic punishment! Reiko: Says you! ''' In an unexpected (or expected depending on your outlook of wrestling) manoeuvre, Reiko flipped herself and Mika over mid-hold, returning the pressure back to Mika's legs. ''R.Mika: (Gah! I forgot people could do this to counterattack!)'' The referee slid by, whistling for both to let go. Though it was a bit of a struggle, Reiko slipped out of the submission, recovering and kneeing Mika in the face. She took a moment and caught her breath, realizing that her lungs were heaving for air. In the meantime, Mika took her time standing up, holding three of her fingers up. She put down her fingers as if counting from three, and Yamato caught on. With a roar, Mika charged at Reiko, punching her in the gut several times, then bringing her feet from under her, swinging her around to build up momentum. With a mighty toss, Reiko was sent into the air, dipping mid-air so that her head was facing downwards. Yamato breezed past the ropes and prepared for her tag-team attack. Fortunately for Reiko, Fujiko also caught on to Mika's secret plan, hopping over the turnbuckle and dive-kicking Yamato in the face, intercepting her. Mika didn't expect this, but she saw that her opponent was descending rapidly. ''R.Mika: No other choice! Peach Assault!'' She jumped up, her rear-end facing forward, and slammed into Reiko's face, powerful enough to blow her all the way to a turnbuckle. Fujiko stopped her beatdown on Yamato to glance over to her sister. Fujiko: Reiko! Despite the super-move she suffered, Reiko pulled herself up, blood rushing down her mouth and nose and bruises littering her body. Mika dropped her jaw in shock. ''R.Mika: How...?!'' Too stunned to speak, Mika's own nose was smashed in by a sharp elbow strike, her head battered by punches and her stomach assaulted by kicks, though each consecutive strike got weaker and weaker after the other. They still performed their jobs well, staining Mika's limbs and bodysuit with rips and blunt-force wounds. Reiko smacked her fist into Mika's cheek, but it felt more like a soft pat rather than a decent punch. Mika shoved her away, holding a hand out to get some breaths in. '''Reiko: Tired...? R.Mika: You know it...! Reiko: Let's end this... yeah? R.Mika: ...Yeah... Reiko reacted second, dodging a fast backhand and close-lining Mika down. She took a deep breath, then, in a complicated series of moves, binding Mika's left arm behind her back and trapping Mika's neck with her leg, while holding her right arm up and pulling up. With the Lock Type Zero locked in, Reiko refused to let go, forcing the submission more harshly than she wanted; but she knew she needed to in order to come out victorious. The referee rushed to their side and leaned down, counting his fingers from 1 to 3, Mika tried to bring her feet up in an attempted counterattack. However, that all came to an end when a very loud SNAP! was heard. The referee finished counting to three, getting up and whistling for Reiko to let go, which she did. With a sigh of relief, Reiko's hand was raised to the air by the Ring Announcer. KO!!! Reiko was happy she won, but a weird tugging feeling bothered her as she gazed out to the crowd with a small, weary smile. Ring Announcer: And the winner is, from Yokohama, Japan and the Rumble Roses tournaments, Reiko Hinomoto!!! Her fans cheered, but the tugging feeling reached it's peak, made all the worse when Reiko heard the alarmed voices of officials. She looked back and saw Mika on a stretcher, carried away by medical staff off the ring. Medic #1: It looks like her spine was broken! Medic #2: No, it couldn't be! That's impossible! Medic #1: I guess we'll just have to check in the hospital ward! Reiko: Sis, is she... Fujiko: N-No... I don't think so. Both sisters watched as Mika was carried away off the stage, her limp body spectated by her fans and Yamato. The Result (Play Results Track) Eigo: Ouch. That seemed like overkill. Kurai: You could say that, since Reiko took this victory for a few reasons. Eigo: While it's true that R.Mika can keep up with the likes of Ansatsuken-style users, beefy behemoths like Alex and Zangief as well as Shadaloo assassins, she's never really shown success over them. That is, unless you play her in tournaments. Kurai: Meanwhile, Reiko has more victories under her belt and has won a full-fledged tournament, all by herself. R.Mika could potentially beat Reiko with help from Yamato, but then that means that we would have to include Fujiko into the battle, evening the odds. Eigo: Reiko's victory over Lady X and it's second form, in particular, showed her greater strength and durability, as not only does the robot fighter hit harder than a human being, but possibly tanks hits harder than what a regular human can handle. A regular human, like Rainbow Mika. Both are equally-skilled in wrestling and submissions, but Reiko simply outclasses Mika in strength and durability. Kurai: Sure, the Street Fighter can lift guys heavier than her, but none that weigh more than Lady X. And being that it contained Kamikaze Rose's DNA means that not only did Reiko crush her enemy, but she technically bested her own mother, showing her skills as a Rumble Roses competitor. We could say that Mika can beat more superior fighters like Chun-Li and Rose, but that's just due to the player playing her in the games, which equals to someone play Candy Cane and defeating Lady X Substance with no damage taken. To be more frank, it's all due to gameplay mechanics and an actual player. Eigo: When it comes to R.Mika's Critical Art versus Reiko's Humiliation Moves, submission holds tend to be more painful than how they appear in professional wrestling, all restrained because of acting and the pain and damage it can cause a normal human being, which almost all fictional wrestlers are, from Dead Or Alive's Tina Armstrong to Tekken's King. Both the Lock Type Zero and Romero Dragon Sleeper have more potential to cause permanent limb and body injuries than the Peach Assault, as two running tailbones sandwiching your face are almost nothing to getting choked while being suspended in the air or having your neck, arms and spine pulled at harshly while locked on the ground. Kurai: In fact, these two Humiliation Moves are both more painful and embarrassing, the latter of which can definitely affect Mika's 'Muscle Spirit' and as we stated earlier, loss in this made-up drive means a loss in confidence for the masked fighter. And loss in confidence means loss in fighting ability, at least for Rainbow Mika. Eigo: With her exceeding strength, durability and game-ending submissions, Reiko Hinomoto triumphs over Nanakawa Mika. Ugh.. do I HAVE to say the pun? Kurai: Yeah. Eigo: Aw... fine... It looks like Mika couldn't find the end of this rainbow's trail. Kurai: The winner is Reiko Hinomoto! (Shoutout to Commander Ghost for the awesome intro gifs!!!)Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Wrestling' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles